The Final Train Ride
by RoseDragonWitch
Summary: Warning: Sad and nostalgic story! All good things must come to an end. And so, I came up with this story to honor a boy and his friends who saw me through some tough times. I grew up with this series and it will always have a special place in my heart. So now, it's time that the three of them are given an ending. How I imagined the true, final, end of Harry Potter and his friends.


**The Final Train Ride**

 **Warning: Sad and nostalgic story!**

 **All good things must come to an end. And so, I came up with this story to honor a boy and his friends who saw me through some tough times. I grew up with this series and it will always have a special place in my heart. So now, it's time that the three of them are given an ending. How I imagined the true end of the Harry Potter series.**

It was in the early hours of the morning upon a street that had not seen any signs of magic for decades. Years ago, a young child had been placed here upon a doorstep, and thus was the beginning of his journey. That same child was now an old man who had not been back to even visit this place since he left shortly before his seventeenth birthday.

The sun was just beginning to dye the sky a brilliant shade of orange and gold by the time that a tall figure appeared at the end of the street. Though the entire street was still asleep at this point, anyone who would have been looking out their window at that moment would have just been able to make out the form of an old man with snow-white hair and dressed in a long cloak. It had been a very long time since a man like this had last been seen in this place, and he emerged so silently and suddenly, it was as if he had stepped out of the slight mist that clung to the air around them.

He barely paused as he continued down the sidewalk, making for just one house.

He never thought that he would be back here. He never planned to come here again… never wanted to be reminded of those miserable years spent here.

Still, he felt that it was necessary. Regardless of how he felt, it was still an important stop for him; though he would not remain for long.

Harry Potter had returned to his childhood home of Privet Drive…

When last he was here, he was almost seventeen and was preparing for his last escape from the place where he had been so desperate to get away from his entire childhood. To leave a household where he was clearly not loved or wanted.

He had remained in contact with his cousin after the war, and even developing a friendly relationship with Dudley's children. Yet, too much happened in their lives for them to ever become friends.

Harry wasn't sure how he should feel standing here once again.

He stood in front of the house, staring up at the familiar house… looking almost just like how it was when he last saw it. It felt so… nostalgic to have finally returned here after all these years only to see that not much has changed in all this time. It was still the same house, sure there were different paint colors, upgraded cars in the driveways… but otherwise, it was the same.

"All these years…" he whispered to himself softly. "What a boring place this truly is."

Harry Potter had chosen to move on with the rest of his life, having made something of it once the war was over and he was free to live as he wanted to. He went on to become an Auror like he had dreamed of, helping to change the Ministry, and eventually rising to become the youngest Head Auror. He had also went on to building a proper relationship with Ginny, eventually moving on from boyfriend and girlfriend to husband and wife. They had three wonderful children together… all of whom are grown with children of their own now.

Ginny had died little over two years ago… and he could feel it in his bones now… his time was coming at long last. He held no complaints though, for he was an old man and had lived his life. While he had his share of difficulties and struggles, he was almost glad to realize that it was almost over for him now. Now he had decided that he would make one last journey and look back on his life before that moment came… and it was coming soon.

Perhaps it was mostly out of closure for him to have come here. He remembered those years of lonieness and sadness he spent here… he could see the same step where he once had to duck to avoid his aunt heaving a heavy frying pan at him because he had been taunting Dudley. He could see the same hedge that he once saw Dobby's eyes looking back at him… as well as later hiding underneath to listen to the news. The same lawn that he once stood upon before taking off and soaring with the members of the Order of the Phoenix and to the time he had run away after blowing up his aunt Marge. The longer that he stood there the more the memories came flooding back…

His eyes soon found a window that led to the smallest bedroom. To where he moved too shortly before his eleventh birthday after having grown up in a cupboard under the stairs. He remembered the images of a snowy white owl swooping over the street before returning with letters and birthday presents from his friends. And even when—he smiled at this—a large Ford Angler once was parked outside it to rescue him when he was twelve years old.

He remained there for another few minutes before realizing that he didn't want to stand here any longer. After a hard look at the house, he sighed and turned on his heel… vanishing with just a simple swish of his cloak.

When he next opened his eyes, he was standing outside a place that had always been special to him. The Burrow was now standing before him… looking as crooked and wonky as ever. It was empty now, with Arthur and Molly Weasley having died some time ago from old ages. No one lived here these day, yet the rest of the family liked to come here during the Christmas Holidays and through most of the summer to spend time together. He smiled as he walked across the lawn, remembering the days that he had been happy here. The first time he saw it was after Ron and the twins recused him from the Dursleys the summer before his second year.

He could recall the first day he arrived where he first learned to degnome a garden. He laughed a little as he remembered the first one he picked up ended up biting him before he was able to fling it off. He remembered all the meals that were eaten in this yard, all the times that they played Quidditch here, he could see the old broom shed where he once stood with Dumbledore as they talked about private lessons and the garden where it had seen many weddings… including his own.

He smiled sadly at the memory of how his own wedding and becoming officially a part of the family who had all but adopted him since he was first welcomed here.

He walked across the lawn, straight up to the front door when he saw a light turn on in the window. He knocked once before entering… finding a pair of old faces that he knew better than his own.

"Harry!" Hermione said, beaming at the sight of him, standing up shakily from the table and walking over to hug him. "We were just wondering when you were getting here."

"Took you long enough, mate," Ron added, also grinning as he finished his breakfast. "You doing alright?"

"Well enough," Harry said as he and Hermione broke apart and he got a good look at them. They were both looking as tired as he felt, but he felt his spirit grow lighter at the sight of them here with him… just like they always had done.

He joined them at the table, where the food was waiting for him. When Harry told them that he was dying soon, all three of them decided to take this little journey together to look back on their lives. They could all feel their own time slipping away and they wanted to really look back and savor everything… from the good times to the bad. For the last week, they spent their days constantly together, looking over every place that they had been so far… from every vacation spot to outing that any of them have ever shared over their decades together. They finished visiting each of their children and grandchildren just yesterday…

Harry visited Lily, James, and Albus… seeing their own families and left with them words of how proud he was of them… just how much he loved them. He could see it in their faces how upset that they all were, wanting to spend every minute they had left with him.

He could only hold them all, promising that no matter what happened, he would love them and that nothing that anyone said or did would ever change that. He had made the final changes to his Will, having stopped at Gringotts to take care of everything that he had left and made his final orders about the vault. Everything that he had were to be passed onto Teddy, his children, and his grandchildren… with only a few persona effects passed out to old friends.

Harry was sure that everything was going to be alright. His most prized possessions such as the Maurader's Map, Invisibility Cloak, and his motorcycle were all passed on and would be treated well and he knew that, if nothing else, he would be remembered as a father and a grandfather to those who knew him best. Those were the thoughts that he had when he finished signing the last few parchments from the goblins at Gringotts anyway.

After that, he spent his time with Ron and Hermione… going on what they called a 'holiday'. Last night, after saying goodbye to his children, he went to visit Teddy one final time… who was looking after his own grandchildren at that point.

Teddy was just as upset when Harry told him that they would not meet again in this lifetime as his own sons and daughter had been. Teddy just hugging him hard, like he used to when he was a young child and would have a nightmare, sniffling a little as he buried his face into his godfather's robes.

"I promise," Harry said gently, hugging him back. "I will watch over you from wherever it is that I go. I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you."

"Everything I am, I owe to you," he heard Teddy mumble back as he pulled back, still smiling as he wiped the tears from his godson's eyes. "I won't forget… I promise. And I understand… but… when you get there, tell my mum and dad that I love them?"

Everything was coming to ahead now… there were only a few places left to visit.

And he could not imagine anyone else he wanted to share them with than the two sitting here with him right now.

Once he finished his breakfast… though he didn't eat too much with a lack of an appetite, they went on a tour of the house… looking much the same yet different at the same time.

"It's sad how things change," Ron said, pausing to look at the clock that held onto the names of the original nine Weasleys. He reached up to trace each engraved name on each of the hands… knowing that his parents and almost all of his siblings were gone at this point.

"Well, they say that we can't go home again," Hermione said as she paused by the room she and Ginny used to share when she stayed.

Harry looked at the door as well, feeling a pang inside as he thought of Ginny. He felt Hermione take his hand in her own, and he squeezed back encouragingly from it.

They took their time walking through the house, pointing out every little thing that brought back a memory. They laughed about them until they reached the attic, where they spent most of their time together. All the nights that Harry and Ron would sit up and talk during the summers, of the more serious times such as their plans to go Horcrux hunting… even to realizing that this was the same room that they continued to spend together for most of their lives.

"You know…" Harry said when they finished laughing and fell silent as the weight of the memories was really beginning to weigh down on them, "Though they say we can't go home again, it's good to know some things won't ever change."

One more laugh, and they left… taking their time to climb down the stairs and return to the yard…

They gazed long and hard up at the warm house that was once full of red-haired Weasleys… and they all hoped that their family would continue to take good care of it for many more generations. They then took each other's hands as they turned on their heels and left it.

They only had a few more stops to make before they reached the end; and this next one was where Harry had been putting off for a while. They were suddenly standing at the end of the street that led straight into Godric's Hallow, where Harry would be able to pay his respects. This was a special place for him—not only where it first began for him—but one where he couldn't help but wonder how different his life would be if things had turned out differently for him. While he eventually chose not to return to live here, he did come here a few times a year just to visit and make sure that his parents graves were tended to.

This was no different. They went straight to the graveyard where they were buried where he waved his old phoenix wand and caused a wreath of flowers to appear before laying them upon the headstone. Ron and Hermione stood back a little bit, giving him the respect to spend as much time as he needed to.

Harry appreciated it this time. He couldn't help but remember the first time he ever stood here… wearing the face of another with Hermione at his side. He remembered how he let his tears fall as he stood on this spot, wishing that he could have died at their side that night so long ago.

"It won't be much longer," Harry said tiredly as he knelt and traced a weathered finger over his parents' names… names that he had given to his children. "I can feel it… we'll be meeting soon."

He soon left them, feeling his heart grow heavy as he rejoined his friends and left the graveyard; left to wander through the streets of Godric's Hallow. They passed by the statue that still bore his image as a newborn baby in his mother's arms, where he walked by without even looking at it. But he did stop outside his old house, looking at the plaque that remained. The house was now old and overgrown… where he knew that it was only standing right now because of the magic that was preserving it.

"You ok, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes," he reassured her when he felt Ron's hand on his shoulder. But the truth was that he did hope that whatever magic that was keeping this place preserved would remain even long after he was gone. He didn't want anyone else to live here…

He didn't elaborate, but he didn't need to. They knew him so well that it was as if they could read each other's minds.

Once Harry felt that they had stayed here long enough, they Apperated from the spot and went around to a few other locations. The first stop after was to Grimmauld Place, where they spent parts of their fifth year here and even used it as a safe place during their seventh. Harry had lived here on and off for the first few years after the war… torn between living here and the Burrow. After he and Ginny started dating, he moved here for the most part, and he even lived here for a couple years with Ginny after they were married.

They moved out shortly before James was born, where they bought a cottage. And it was there that he had lived since then. But he always did come back once in a while just to check up on it. He tried to think back to more of the happy memories that came with this building rather than the sad ones. After a few hours spent here, they went off to the forest where the Quidditch World Cup was usually held, and they wandered about the trees for a time as they talked about the World Cup shortly before their fourth years as well as what happened afterwards. The first time they encountered the Death Eaters…

They soon found the clearing in the woods where the Dark Mark had once been held and when they did discover this fact… they all felt so old in that moment.

Ron then chose the next visit for them—the Forest of Dean. Where Ron had once found his way back to them and even saved Harry's life.

"That was a rough night?" Harry laughed as he pointed out the same pool he almost drowned in.

"I guess we were even after that?" Ron joked and Hermione rolled her eyes fondly at the two laughing idiots.

Diagon Ally was next on their list of places, where they thought back to the first times they went shopping here. To this day, Harry could recall everything that happened to him when he first came here on his eleventh birthday… the greatest birthday he ever had. They passed through the Leaky Cauldron, where they greeted Hannah Longbottom, who treated them to a quick drink, before they passed out into the street. They passed by the shops, many familiar, most of them new… pausing only to look at the joke shop at the end where they smiled at the sight of it. Even though Fred was long gone from this world, they couldn't help but look at it and think of it as Fred and George's shop. George had also passed along almost five years ago… leaving his own son to run it.

They finished their tour when they arrived at Gringotts—where only one break-in attempt had ever succeeded. It had taken them years to be allowed back inside Gringotts after the war.

It was here that they wanted to check their final orders about their wills and everything else in before they began the final trek of their journey.

They Disapperated and reappeared outside the village of Hogsmeade. They made a couple quick stops such as the cave where Sirius once stayed and even pausing outside the Shrieking Shack as they remembered where they first met Sirius—as well as the gruesome events during the war.

"What a night that was," Ron said, rubbing his leg. To this day he could swear he couldn't look at a dog without remembering how he had been dragged here to the Shack by Sirius. They walked through the familiar town and even stopped for some chocolate at Honeydukes and even grabbing a couple Butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks before continuing on.

They had passed through the gates, that were flanked by the winged boar on either side, and entered the grounds of Hogwarts.

And there it was… as grand and magical as it had been since the first night they all saw it.

The first home that Harry ever had and he felt his soul soar at the sight of it. He couldn't hold back the smile as they walked across the grounds.

The three of them passed by the greenhouses where they held all their Herbology classes, and where Neville had spent most of his teaching career as a teacher.

They talked eagerly as they remembered all the times they had to run across these same grounds, late for class or not. They could see the Whomping Willow swaying almost innocently from the afternoon's light breeze while the forest looked as sinister as it always did. They made sure to observe the Forbidden Forest from a safe distance, and tried their best not to think of the times they ventured into there.

They passed by the lake, where they spent many a lazy day in the sun and even with Harry going into details about the Second Task where he made Hermione laugh by saying that Ron was snoring so loudly that the merpeople couldn't wait to get rid of him.

They passed by Hagrid's Hut… though Hagrid was long since gone as well, they will always refer to it as his, where they spent many visits and thought of the number of times they snuck out of bed to visit him. from the many visit such as where they watched a dragon hatch from an egg to when Ron was burping up slugs… form where they helped to rescue Buckbeak from being executed, and a few less than fond memories of Care of Magical Creatures.

They passed over the Quidditch pitch, where they went on to talk about every game that they played or watched here. Where Ron laughed and told him that it was probably a good thing that Harry never went pro.

"Not that you couldn't have," Ron reminded him, "But let's face it? Something bad happened in just about every game you played in. it was probably safer for you that way."

"Shut it," Harry said, trying to act like he was offended, but was unable to hide the smirk. To be honest, he knew that Ron had a good point.

They paused only long enough to reach the edge of the lake after that to visit a marble-white tomb. The three of them looked long and hard at the grave as they all silently remembered the funeral and a mixture of feelings began to well up inside each of them.

At last though, they walked up the worn steps to the front entrance. The doors were open for them as they walked in and suddenly so many memories came rushing back that it was almost enough to knock Harry over. So many memories that it was hard to focus on which one.

The Entrance Hall… this was the first room that Harry ever entered at Hogwarts. It was where he first met Professor McGonagall… where the Goblet of Fire once stood, where Fred and George made their grand exit after setting off their portable Swamps…?

They passed in to the empty Great Hall in silence as they stood there together. The Great Hall where they were first sorted and every celebration. The end of first year, the party of the second, where they enjoyed a Christmas where Dumbledore won a stuffed vulture hat before they won the Quidditch Cup. It was also where Harry's name was chosen as one of the Champions and later ended up as a place of mourning where they grieved over Cedric's death. All at once, every memory they ever spent here flashed through their eyes until the image of Harry stood there with two wands in his hands and Voldemort laying on the ground at his feet.

They walked up through the school and remembered everything that they experienced. They passed by the dungeons where they once had potions and even the bathroom where they defeated the troll and first became friends. The familiar classrooms that they once sat in; where Hermione had passed each lesson with flying colors. They passed by the second floor and even stopped in to see Myrtle's bathroom as they remembered brewing Polyjuice potion for the first time and the writing on the wall as well as pausing in front of the sink where concealed the now sealed entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"And I really don't want to remember that place," Harry said, glad that he could no longer open the sealed chamber anyway. Hermione paused outside a cupboard where she reminded Harry where they once used the Time Turner to save Sirius and Buckbeak.

"One of the strangest days of my life," he told her honestly as she grinned.

The rest of the visit took the rest of the afternoon as they wandered through the empty school. The new semester wasn't meant to start for another month, so they didn't have to worry about being stopped by anyone but the old caretaker. After seeing him, they couldn't help but laugh as they realized that this guy was just as cranky as Filch was.

"At least he doesn't have a Mrs. Noris stalking about," Ron pointed out as they snorted and continued on.

They passed by the kitchens, where the House-elves insisted on giving them a few sweets to take with them.

The Hospital Wing where Harry could recall every night he was forced to spend there.

"I swear, it feels that you spent at least a portion of every year in there," Hermione scolded him as they wandered passed it.

"And they now have a special room set up just for me at St. Mungo's," Harry reminded her.

"Yes, the 'Harry Potter' wing," Ron added with a grin and soon they were both laughing. It soon faded though when they passed the library where Hermione must have read every single book in this place at least once. The two of them could only groan out at the sight of it, remembering with painful clarity of the endless hours that they had spent here.

They passed by the third floor where the could recall the Midnight duel being their first real adventure together before they paused at the windows where they could see a full view of the towers. Including the Astronomy tower where Dumbledore had once fallen from it… where Harry and Hermione once saw Sirius fly away on Buckbeak's back… or where they once helped Hagrid send Norbert away with Charlie.

They passed by the Room of Requirements but didn't dare enter it as they remembered the Army's meetings and the last time it was in use. To this day, none of them knew if the room could still work… or if there was a chance that the cursed fire still continued on.

They felt that it was better not to know.

But as they paused by another window, they could see that the sun was going down—covering the sky in dark shades of blue and purple.

They had only one last place to visit.

Well, two actually.

Ron and Hermione stayed at the bottom the stairs as Harry arrived outside the stone gargoyle. He had written to Neville a few days ago about this, and he told him to come up to the office when he had the chance. In Neville's last letter, he wrote that the password here was Chocolate Frog.

And so, Harry entered the Headmaster's Office, feeling a sense of reverence welling inside him when he got a good look around. It looked almost like how he remembered it. With the little silver instruments puffing and ticking all around him… the portraits of all the Headmasters and Headmistresses asleep in their frames as they hung on the wall.

The only real difference was that there were three portraits set up behind the throne chair. The images of Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall all asleep—or else faking it.

He chuckled sadly at the sight of it as his old eyes trailed over the three of them, a mixture of feelings for all of them almost causing him to start crying.

He could recall the memories in this room as well…

He wish he couldn't.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see that Albus Dumbledore was awake and looking down at him fondly.

Harry smiled up at him warmly.

"Good evening, professor," he said respectfully. "It's been awhile."

"Indeed it has," he said in delight, "It is good to see you again, my boy."

Harry chuckled, never feeling less like a boy in his life. But perhaps there was something in his laugh that caused his old Headmaster to look over him.

"You seem tired, my dear boy," Dumbledore's painting said as he observed him for a moment.

"I am," Harry respond with a small smile. "Don't worry. I'll be resting soon."

"You sure?" Dumbledore asked, his own painted eyes turning a little sad when he realized what Harry meant.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "It's been long enough. There's no need to worry, though. And to be honest, I'm actually glad that it's almost here."

Dumbledore just looked down at him fondly, understanding everything that he meant.

"Then, it would appear that we will be meeting again very soon?" he asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah," he told him. "A lot longer than I thought that it would be. But… I'm ready for it. I guess… I just wanted to thank you again, for everything you've done for me."

"Harry?" said another voice and he turned around to see the sight of Neville Longbottom standing there, grinning sadly at the sight of him.

"Hello, Neville," Harry said as his old friend entered the office.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Neville said, "I would have been here sooner to see you but…?"

"Its fine," Harry reassured him. "I just wanted to make sure that the school was in good hands. I know that you wouldn't let us down."

He laughed as he added, "I saw Ron and Hermione downstairs. I think that Ron was trying to convince her to go into a closet so that they could make out since they couldn't do it in school."

Both roared with laughter as they spent a good ten minutes talking, knowing that the two downstairs would be more than able to keep themselves entertained until Harry got back down there.

Soon though, he let out a long yawn as the events of the last week were catching up with him.

"You alright?" Neville asked him worriedly.

"Yeah, it's fine," Harry reassured him. "There's no need to worry. Just… tired."

Neville seemed a little upset by this, but he nodded as Harry pushed himself to head over to the door.

"We'll be out of your hair soon," he promised. "It's almost over."

"I see," Neville sighed, "I knew it was coming. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Just… send someone up to check on us later, alright?" Harry asked as he passed by Neville, gripping his shoulder as he passed by.

Neville sighed as he said, "You know… it feels like I'm losing all my friends. There's hardly anyone left from the good old days to play with anymore."

Harry smiled back and apologized, "Sorry about that."

"Don't be, it's not your fault," Neville sighed with a wave of his hand as he lumbered into the room, "I still have a few things left to do myself. But I decided that this will be my last year here at Hogwarts and then I'll be spending what little time I have left in my garden at home."

"That sounds nice," Harry grinned. "Good luck with that. And… thank you… Neville. For everything."

"I think I should be the one saying that," Neville said as he turned and the two looked at each other long and hard.

"You know, this could have been the other way around," Harry told him, having told Neville some time after the war about the prophecy.

"Nah," Neville laughed, "It was always you. Who else could have done it? I always thought of you as a friend… and… something as my hero."

There was a moment of silence before the two gave the other a brief hug.

"The password into Gryffindor tower is: phoenix song," he heard Neville whisper in his ear. "I felt it appropriate. I'll be up to check on you three later tonight."

"Thanks," Harry said gratefully as he left Dumbledore's office. The three remained silent, feeling more tired than ever as they climbed up the many staircases until they finally found themselves outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Phoenix Song," Harry said to it as the Fat Lady looked surprised to see the three of them there, but smiled as she opened up for them. They climbed inside, taking a while to climb through the hole before they were back in the warm common room.

Hermione even had a tear shed when she looked around at the surroundings. So much had happened since they first saw this place… and ever since then, the three of them had always been there as a team. Even after leaving school, hardly a day would go by that they didn't write or visit with the other… it was only fitting that the most famous trio that Hogwarts has ever known made this final trip together.

They sat by their favorite old armchairs by the fireplace, that Harry had conjured up for them before Ron pulled out a chess set. As they sat down, just for a moment, it was as if they were children again and were sitting down relaxing from homework and wanted a game before bed.

"You know? I remember hearing that our old teachers had a nickname for us when we were still here," Ron said after a while of silence as he moved his bishop to take one of Harry's knights.

"Really?" Hermione asked in surprise as she sat down and watched their game, holding a copy of Hogwarts: A History Part 2—a book that was written after the war—in her lap. "What did they call us?"

"The Golden Trio," he chuckled and Harry grinned at that, stroking his own beard as he thought over his next move.

"Hey," Harry said once their chuckles faded. "I know that I've said this before… but I want to say it again. Thank you… I meant it. Both of you… for sticking with me… all this time… even when I didn't deserve it, you both were there for me and…?"

"Shut up about that," Ron told him as Hermione nodded, tears in her eyes. "I think we said this before too. You're stuck with us, mat. Whether you believe it or not… fact is, we needed you just as much as you needed us."

They shared a few more sweets together as the game went on—both of them having played so many times that they knew each other's tricks and that was what made it all the more interesting. After a time though, Hermione laid her book aside, a look of satisfaction on her face as she slowly leaned back in her seat, enjoying the warmth of the fire, and shut her eyes. The boys glanced at her with sad smiles before looking to the other.

"You know how lucky you are to have married her?" Harry asked as he moved one of his castles in to take down Ron's knight.

"Oh, I know," he laughed. "And have two kids? I swear, I don't know what I did to deserve this. Not that I'm complaining…"

"No, you're bragging," Harry pointed out as Ron snorted out.

His smile faded slightly as if something was playing around his mind. Harry didn't ask though, knowing that Ron would tell him when he found the right words. Soon though…?

"I was jealous of you for a long time," Ron confessed quietly. "I guess… I wanted to say that… I'm sorry about that."

"I know you are," Harry answered. "But I don't judge you for that. Truth is, I was always jealous of you."

They remained silent for a few minutes before Harry looked up and asked him seriously, "If you had known that day on the train of what sitting with me would bring… if you could go back and chose to sit in the same compartment with me again… would you?"

"What a dumb question," Ron grumbled as he rolled his eyes. "What do you think? If anything, I would go back and tell my younger self not to be such a git and ask Hermione out."

They chuckled at that before Harry continued looking at him and said, "You two were always my best friends… and I can never thank you both enough for all that you did for me."

"You already have mate," Ron said knowingly, his eyes twinkling a little. "I mean… you know?"

"I know," Harry nodded as a silent understanding went between them.

They went on with their game in mostly silence after that, both of them growing more and more tired as the later it got.

"What about you though?" Ron asked quickly losing the battle to sleep. He leaned back in his armchair as he shut his eyes. "Do you wish you could go back and change things?"

"Me? Of course," Harry confessed softly, "But… if I didn't go through it, I never would have met you and Hermione. So I guess… while it didn't work out like I suppose I would have liked it to… it worked out like it was supposed to. That's enough for me."

Harry sat there for a time as he thought it all over, his eyes studying the board.

His own eyes were darkening at this point though he was having a hard time trying to focus on the pieces. But as he made his final move, he could remember everything. Every hardship, every laugh… everything that happened in his life and he felt a content smile appear on his own mouth as he moved his bishop and took Ron's king…

The first time he ever won a chess game against Ron.

He looked at his two best friends with tears in his eyes before he leaned back in his seat and felt himself slipping off.

And a warm darkness came over him quickly. In fact, it was quicker and easier than ever before.

It was almost dark outside by the time that Neville climbed up the stairs to reach the Gryffindor Common Room. When he stepped in through the portrait hole, he found the three of them sitting together by the fire… where they had all stopped breathing at this point. Yet each face held the same content smile and he found his own lips curling into a sad one as he took a shot of the bottle of Firewhiskey he brought with him.

"So you three have left us, eh?" he said softly with tears in his eyes. "You'll be with everyone again, won't you? I have to say I'm a little jealous." He took another long sip of drink and went on speaking, knowing he would contact their families when he returned to his office.

He wiped his mouth before setting the bottle down on a nearby table before he turned to the doorway again. Just before he pushed it open, he paused and spoke again, despite knowing that they couldn't hear him anymore, "I don't know if you three were ever aware of this. But… our teachers had a nickname for you three when we were still here. One that describes you perfectly and that I never stopped thinking of you three as."

He took a deep breath as he forced a smile.

"The Golden Trio," he said before leaving.

The three were taken from the castle during the next hour and funeral arrangements were made. It was decided that they would be laid to rest together… for it didn't seem right to anyone to separate them. Those who grew up after their generation considered it a tragedy that this happened, having heard their stories since they were young… though only those who really knew those three could really understand the full story.

 ***Kings Cross***

When Harry next opened his eyes he felt himself lying flat on his back in that strange station once more. He sat up, startled by how easily he was able to do so before looking down and realizing that his body young and full once again. He was still naked as he slowly climbed up to his feet and stared down at himself to find that all his many scars that he acquired over his long life were gone. Instead, he was feeling so light and happy that he almost couldn't contain—feeling as if he could jump up and start soaring if he tried.

After wishing for clothes, he found a neatly folded pile at his feet and pulled them on before he was able to get a good look around him. This strange place… still full of that twinkling mist and bright light… he could see the great dome of glass above him as well as the many rows of chairs that were set up as if waiting for the train.

Perhaps he was imagining it, but he could almost swear he heard a slight gasping and flapping sound behind him. Having a sad feeling he knew what it was, he chose to ignore it as he walked forward. He had no desire to look back on the memory with that… thing.

He moved forward for a short distance before he heard a familiar voice crying out for him.

"Harry! Harry! There you are!"

He looked up to see Ron and Hermione there, both of them young and full of life as they grinned and waved. He laughed as he ran forward and hugged them both, all three excited and wondering where they were to go.

No sooner did they wonder that did the sound of a train echoed around them. They looked up towards the tracks where a large scarlet steam engine seemed to appear out of nowhere. They looked at it for a long moment before they glanced at each other, feeling their hearts racing with excitement. Almost as if they were eleven years old again, heading off to a world of magic and adventure, they jumped on board together.

The train didn't leave the station until they chose a compartment at the very end, sitting together as they talked and laughed, unable to wait to see who would be waiting for them when they got off. They heard a whistle sound off and slowly began to move forward as they beamed.

The three of them first met on a train and their adventure first began… so it was only fitting that the three of them boarded and left this world… together.

Hogwarts had witnessed many things in its long life. But one thing was for sure… it will never forget the most infamous trio that ever passed through these halls.

 **(I know… it's sad. I was almost crying when I wrote it. But I had the idea in my head and I just couldn't get rid of it. I had to put it down, and so this is my gift to you all. That no matter what happened to these three in the future or the past, they were together. This is a series that will always hold a special place in my heart. It's true that we can't go back… but that doesn't mean that we can't look back with a smile and continue on with new adventures.)**


End file.
